Ice Princess!
by The Stalkess
Summary: In the Ice Kingdom Finn and Jake meet Alice and Snowy INCLUDES GENDERBENTS
1. Alice and Snowy

**DISCLAIMER - I don't own Adventure Time, but OC's are MINE!**

* * *

Finn and his bro Jake were walking towards the Ice King's Castle (or Evil Lair or whatever!) to see if he kidnapped any princess' lately, Finn was wearing his usual cyan shirt, blue shorts, black shoes and yellow jumper and his brother Jake was wearing only his spider-web-pixie pants

"Hey dude," Jake poked Finn in the shoulder getting his attention "why aren't you wearing your hat?"

Finn had just noticed he wasn't wearing his (awesome) hat, and his (now) short blonde hair was on show

"DUDE!" Jake yelled snapping Finn out of his trance

"WHAT?" Finn snapped at his brother

Jake shape-changed to look like a penguin "Wenk!"

Finn just starred at him, Jake knew Finn was upset about something, so he turned back to his normal shape "What's up?"

"nothin' man," Finn looked at the Ice Castle, "I-I'm just feeling really weird right know, you know, like someone's watching us..."

"Dude, that's crazy man!" Jake looked at Finn "Maybe your catchin' the Ice Kings CRAZIES!"

"Is that a real word?"

"I dunno! Anyway we better get you home!" Finn and Jake turned around and started walking

"Don't go!"A female voice yelled

"J J Flip, what the zip?" Finn asked

A 13 year old girl stepped out of the trees with a poodle

the girl had short white hair (covered 1 eye), blue skin, lilac eyes, a short dark blue dress, dark blue boots with red gems on them and a tiara that was very similar to the Ice Kings Crown of Crazy

her poodle, was very small and fluffy with light blue eyes and had a small blue bow on her head that matched the girl's dress

"Hello, Finn and Jake" The poodle smiled at them, she had a very lady-like voice

"How'd you know are names!" The boys asked in unison

"We've see you hear for years... we try and talk to you..." The girl looked straight at Finn "But your always in such a rush..."

* * *

**_FLASHBACK - _**

_(2 years ago)- _

_the girl and dog are sat outside the Ice Castle, Finn and Jake are running away with Slime Princess _

_"Hey Finn" The girl waved at Finn_

_"Hey, Jake, Did you hear something?"_

_"Nah man, just your head!"_

**_End Flashback_**

* * *

"Soo, what's your name?" Finn asked

"Snowy!" The dog wagged its tail "Snowy the Snow Wolf!"

"A-Alice" The girl looked at the floor "Alice the... Ice Princess"

"SAW IT COMING!" Jake yelled "Daughter of the Ice King!"

"Dude, you soo didn't!" Finn looked at Alice "So, are you Evil like your dad?"

Alice shook her head "No, Im not much like my parents,"

Finn smiled "Well thats pretty awesome!"

Alice giggled and blushed a dark purple "Thanks, Finn"

"What do you do then?" Jake asked "If your not evil?"

"Trainee Adventures of Ooo!" Alice yelled proudly

"You gal's are Adventures? Like us?" Finn and Jake asked in unison

"Well, not quite..." Snowy's happiness was replaced by sadness "The Ice King refuses to let Alice leave the Ice Kingdom!"

"That's so not rad" just then Jake got an idea (Oh no) "Hey Finn!"

"What?" Finn asked

"Ive got an IDEA!" Jake blurted out

"Oh no"

"Just listen!"

Finn shrugged, "Fine"

"Ok, Follow me!" Jake grabbed Finn and ran over towards a group of trees

"What the glob man?" Finn yelled "Why cant you tell me your idea in front of Alice and Snowy?"

"Dude! We can take them adventuring with us!"

"Jake, your forgetting somethin', the Ice King won't let them!"

"Duh! We just don't tell him!"

"Jake, thats a horrible idea"

"Why?"

"What if he notices there gone!"

"Uh... oh yeah..."

"Or worse! He learns we took em!"

"SIMPLE! We tell him!"

"Ok, Jake, thats worse than before!"

"Nah man! We tell him we'll watch them, and if he disagrees, we can punch his lights out!"

"Fine,"

Finn and Jake walked back over to Alice and Snowy

"Guys, you wait here," Finn smiled at the princess and her poodle "We'll be right back"

Jake grabbed his bro and stretched towards the Ice Castle

"Hey Evil Gunther!" Jake yelled at the penguin

"Wenk" it replied with

"TO THE ICE KINGS CASTLE!" Finn yelled

* * *

**_SPOILERS - _**

**_Me - Next time on Adventure Time, _****_Finn and Jake will enter the Ice King's castle, and Alice's origins will be revealed... wait, where did Marshall go?_**

**_Marshall Lee - What?_**

**_Me - Say it!_**

**_Marshall Lee - Also the GENDERBENTS will come in soon... either chapter 3 or 4, maybe 5..._**

**_Me - Thank you! I hope everyone enjoyed it!_**

**_Marshall Lee - I did... kinda_**

**_Me - Shut up!_**


	2. Alice's Backstory

**DISCLAIMER - I DONT OWN AT BUT I OWN OC'S!**

* * *

The white haired 1500 year old Ice King was sat on his bed talking to his black and white penguin, Gunther,

"I think I might capture Princess Bubblegum later, what do you think?" the Ice King asked

"Wenk! (No!)" the penguin replied

"OK... but later!"

"Wenk (Creep)" the penguin mumbled

The Ice King heard yelling from outside "Finn and Jake?"

"Wenk wenk! (Thank glob!)" the penguin waddled off somewhere else

"Hey Ice King!" Finn yelled, as Jake dropped him into the Castle "We wanna ask you something!"

"Whaaat?" The Ice King asked

"Is Alice your daughter?" Jake asked

"Yes" The Ice King looked at the floor "But its a long story"

"We've got time" Finn said

"Fine... well, lets start 14 years ago, whilst looking at the wildlife in my kingdom, I met Simone, or more commonly known as the Ice Queen,-"

"Wait, Like in your fanfiction?" Finn asked

"Umm, yes, back to the story we got along so well and 4 months later, we were married and 9 months after that, Alice was born, th-"

"Wait, what does he mean?" Finn interrupted

"I-I'll tell you later, Ice King?" Jake looked at the Ice King

"Right, then, when Alice was 2, my relationship with Simone started falling apart, and when Alice was 3, She left us and moved to Aaa, when Alice turned 8, she became interested in adventuring, she didn't have Snowy back then, so when she would go off playing in the Ice Kingdom, I had to spend hours trying to find her, so I banned her from leaving here, to protect her, make sure she never got hurt or lost, anyway, how do you know them? And why do you care?"

"We wanna take Alice and Snowy adventuring" Finn looked at the Ice King

"Oh, OK" the Ice King walked right up to Finn's face "But, if anything happens to her, Finn, I will freeze you and then BREAK YOU INTO PIECES! Understand?"

Finn and Jake nodded the Ice King smiled "Good, oh and Finn,"

"Ye?"

"Where's your hat?"

"He left it at home, BYE ICE KING!" Jake grabbed Finn and rushed towards Alice and Snowy

* * *

"Hey Girls! Guess what?" Jake yelled

"What?" the 2 responded

"You guys can go adventuring with us!" Finn smiled

"Really?" Alice asked

Jake picked up Snowy, grew big and put her on his back

"Grab my hand" Finn gestured his hand to Alice

Alice took his hand and he helped her up onto Jake's back, but she looked quite nervous

"You've never been on a magical dogs back? hu?" Finn asked

"N-No" She replied "a-and it's a long way down..."

_the Ice King __**DID **__say nothing could happen to her, _Finn thought _maybe I could make her feel better_

Finn hugged her "Better?" He asked

She giggled "Much! Now where are we going?"

"Candy Kingdom" Finn pointed to the Candy Castle in the distance, Guarded by the Gumball Gardians

Jake looked at Finn and snickered but he ignored it

"Sounds cool" Alice smiled, she was tightly wrapped in Finn's arms

"It's Awesome!" Finn stated

Alice giggled again _Finn's really funny! _she thought

* * *

**Me : Aww such a cute end to a chapter!**

**Marshall Lee : Ewww**

**Me : T_T Whats your problem?**

**Marshall Lee : I hate non-canon romance in cartoons!**

**Me : FioLee?**

**Marshall Lee : Make's me sick!**

**Fionna : What's wrong with me?**

**Marshall Lee : Your 13 and im 1000**

**Me : MarceLee?**

**Marshall Lee : Marcy and I are mates! Thats it!**

**Me : BubbaLee?**

**Marshall Lee : What?**

**Fionna : (Whispering) You + PG**

**Marshall Lee : (Violent vomiting)**

**Me : Urgh, next chapter, PB meets Alice and GenderBents (Maybe)**

**Fionna : Im going to bed**

**Me : MARCY BRING A MOP IN HERE, MARSHALL PUKED ALL OVER THE FLOOR!**

**Marcy : Gross!**

**Marshall Lee : Stalkess! Your the one that brought that up!**

**Me : Only in my endings you get vampires breaking the forth wall and violently puking, BYE! XX (My random improv is stupid! But funny, right? :P) **


	3. Land of Aaa

_**DISCLAIMER - WHY WOULD I OWN AT, I DO OWN OC'S**_

* * *

PB was walking around the Candy Kingdom with the Vampire Queen Marceline

the Princess was wearing a long magneta dress with her usual protective crown

Marceline was wearing a red shirt with jeans, high tops and a sun hat

"He was so sweet! He had a friend just like you, Marcy, I promised him we would go to Aaa later!" PB told Marcy

"Did you say 'we'?" The vampire asked her, looking up she saw Finn and Jake, with a blue skined girl and a poodle that looks like Schwabl "Hey, who's that with Finn and Jake?"

the Princess looked towards the two hero's "I dunno, never seen em before"

Jake helped the 2 girls off his back a his bro jumped off,

"Hey ladies!" Jake smiled as he went back to his normal size

"Who's your friends?" PB asked

"There Princess Alice and Snowy," Finn smiled at Alice "there Adventures, like us"

Alice giggled "Well, were in training"

"Ive never seen you around before, where are you from?" PB asked

"T-the Ice Kingdom" She looked at the floor

"REALLY?" Marceline burst into laughed "THAT OLD CREEP HAD A KID? HA HA HA HA!"

Alice looked at the floor, "Yeh, I guess so" She mumbled

"Woah" Marceline noticed how upset she was "Soz Blues,"

"Eh Im just kiddin' ya!" Alice looked at Marceline "Whats your name?"

"Im Marceline, and this is Bonny" Marceline pointed to Princess Bubblegum

"Everyone calls me PB" the Princess stated

Lady Rainicorn landed near PB and Marcy

"Ready to go?" the rainbow coloured Rainicorn asked, (She has a Translator on,)

"Where are you going?" Jake asked

"Aaa" Marcy stated "You guys wanna come?"

"Sure!" Alice, Jake and Snowy yelled excited

"Well, lets get going!" Jake yelled

"OK" Finn said, putting on a fake smile _This won't end well, _Finn thought

* * *

_**Meanwhile in the Land of Aaa.**_

"Remind me why im here?" Marshall Lee asked

Prince Gumball, Fionna, Cake, Mo Chro and Marshall Lee

"Were meeting some people from Ooo" Prince Gumball smiled "Princess Bubblegum is very sweet,"

"Bubba's got a crush!" Marshall Taunted

"Soo who else is coming?" Fionna asked

"Her friend Marceline, her Rainicorn Lei, and she invited two boys called Finn and Jake"

"Lei's a fit name" Mo Chro stated (he has one to)

"Mo Chro! You have a girlfriend you know! Lucky Cake's keeping an eye out for them!" PG whispered to Mo Chro so Fi and Cake couldn't hear

"I THINK THERE COMING!" Fionna yelled

LR landed, letting Finn, Marcy, PB, Jake, Alice and Snowy off

"Hello again, Prince Gumball" PB giggled

"Wow, you look nice, Doll" Marshall Lee floated up to Marceline

Marcy hit him in the stomach "Don't ever call me **_doll_**"

"Fionna, Cake, this is Princess Bubblegum and her friends"

"Nice to meet you, im Fionna, what's your name?" Fionna asked Alice

"Nice to meet you to Fionna, i'm Alice and this is Snowy" Alice picked up her poodle and hugged it

_Maybe, this won't end badly _Finn thought

* * *

**Me - So Marshall, what did you think of that?**

**Marshall Lee - My stomach still hurts**

**Marceline - Quit ****whining**

**Bubba - Haha, that was funny**

**Marshall Lee - Shut up!**

**Me - You sound like Rigby!**

**Marshall Lee - Im gonna go punch something**

**(Marshall Leaves)**

**Me - Until next time, BYE XXX :D**


	4. Rubbish Battle!

**DISCLAIMER – I OWN OC'S AND STORY**

* * *

Alice had been talking to Fionna, PB was talking to PG, Marcy was one flirt away from breaking Marshall's neck and Jake was talking to LR, and Cake was blushing at something Mo Chro said

Suddenly, Alice walked over to Finn and hugged him

"This is amazing Finn! I've never met so many nice people!" Alice whispered

Cake ran through the door right up to Fionna "Ice Queen's coming!"

_Oh no _Finn thought

The Ice Queen burst through the terrace, ready for combat

"GET READY TOM-BOY!" She screamed

"Ice Queen, why can't you leave PG alone?" Fionna asked

"Shut it!" She yelled "Anyway, you keep all the babes to yourself, Ice BLOCKING MY GAME!"

Alice was scared, and Finn could tell,

"Alice, you and Snowy go hide the Princess and Prince" Finn told her

Alice nodded, grabbed Snowy and ran up to PB and PG

"Follow me" She whispered

The prince and princess nodded and ran through the door

"Who is that?" Alice asked Prince Gumball

"Ice Queen, she kidnaps me, everyday!" Prince Gumball told her

"I think I know her from somewhere…"

"Where?" PB asked her

"I dunno" Alice replied _but im gonna figure it out_ she thought

* * *

_**BACK WITH Ice Queen, Finn, Fionna , Jake, Cake ect**_

* * *

"Where did the Prince go?" The Ice Queen asked

"EAT FIST!" Fionna and Finn yelled in unison, punching her, and then Cake and Jake grew there foot's and stomped on her

"Dude, does this count as a cat-fight?" Finn asked Jake

"Probably" Jake shrugged

"Where is PG?" Fionna asked Finn

"Ohh Alice and Snowy hid them" Finn whispered

"I'll get you next time TOM-BOY!" The Ice Queen threatened, before flying off

"Alice, Snowy, PB, PG!" Finn called out "She's gone!"

The 4 came back in the room,

"Finn?" Alice asked

"Yeh Alice" Finn turned to her

"Next time, can we help with the Butt-Kicking?" She asked

"Sure" Finn smiled "But if you get hurt, my heads on the table"

"That was AWESOME!" Marshall yelled "Hahaha that old hag got her butt kicked!"

"Finn, what did you mean by that?" Alice asked

"Nothing" Finn quickly stated

"Hey, you guys wanna see our Tree Fort?" Fionna and Cake asked Finn, Jake, Alice and Snowy

"Sure!" The all said

"Princess, I've been working on some atoms, would you like to see?" Bubba asked Bonny

"I'd love too!" She answered

"Aww" Marshall mocked "Geek Romance!"

"You wanna Jam?" Marcy asked Marshall

"Sure, my place isn't far from here"

"Lets get going" Fionna said

* * *

_**Me – Wow, I hope the ending's good enough, don't worry, I'll have a nice twist! :D**_

_**Marshall Lee – That's creepy**_

_**Me – Its supposed to be!**_

_**Random Chick – MARSHALL LEE! OMG! I LOVE YOU!**_

_**Me – Someone get her outta he, BOB!**_

_**Bob – Lets go!**_

_**(Bob drags Random Chick out)**_

_**Marshall Lee – Thank god!**_

_**Me – I like Bob**_

_**Marshall Lee – Me to**_

_**Me – I think I'm gonna do a story with this random junk**_

_**Marshall Lee – Yeh, I'd do that with ya**_

_**Me – Your sweet, Kinda**_

_**Marshall Lee – Whatever…**_


	5. Fionna and Cake's Tree Fort

**DISCLAIMER – (READ FIRST PAGE) !**

* * *

**At Fionna and Cake's Tree Fort**

* * *

"Hey Finn" Jake nudged Finn "You know your hats back on?"

"Oh, yeah, it was in my pack" Finn replied "Do you think Alice remembered her mom?"

"Maybe…" Jake looked at Alice, she was talking with Fionna and Cake "Well, most likely not, she was like 3"

"What are you guys talking about?" Snowy asked

"Nothing!" The brothers yelled in unison

"I know everything" Snowy whispered to Finn and Jake

"Really?" Jake asked her

"I can unlock memories that have been buried deep in her mind"

"Why didn't you say anything?" Finn whispered

"I've never told her, most likely never will" Snowy looked at the floor

"Check it out, Finn!" Fionna yelled

Fionna and Cake's Tree Fort, was the same as Finn and Jake's, with a small _creature_…

"What's that?" Jake pointed to the greenie blue thing in the window

"That's Geemo" Cake waved to it, and it vanished "She's kinda shy"

"It's cute!" Alice giggled

"Come on!" Fionna ran towards the house

"You heard her!" Alice also started running

_Geemo? _Finn thought _Im pretty sure I've heard that name before_

"Come on Finn!" Alice called out

Finn ran towards the others, catching up quickly

"Hey *pant* quick enough?" Finn asked out of breathe

"Very funny, let's go in" Fionna turned around opening the door

* * *

**Inside Fionna and Cake's house!**

* * *

Geemo was hiding inside the Tree Fort, when she heard the door -click-

"Geemo? Where are you?" Fionna asked

"Im here" Geemo squeaked

"Come out, they won't bite" Cake told her,

The small game-boy like creature came out from behind the sofa, she was almost identical to Beemo, but had pixel black hair across her left eye and a light blue bow on her head

"Its soo cute!" Jake blurted out

"What?" Finn asked

"Nothing" Jake yelled

"Actually, you said -" Geemo replayed Jake's line "'It's soo cute'"

"Whatever" Jake mumbled

"Alice" Finn tapped the Ice Princess shoulder "Do you remember anything about your mom?"

"A bit, like her favourite song, her eyes, her voice…." Alice found it hard to remember her mom

"What was it?" Finn asked

"Some pre-war song, Dad made her a music box and it would play it every time she opened it, I barely remember it, it's one of the things she took with her when she left,"

"Wow, I didn't know your dad cared about anything"

"Yeh, he used to care about lots of things, before…."

_Man, I feel really bad now _Finn thought

Cake's phone started ringing and she picked it up

"OK," She hung up "Fi, Ice Queens kidnapped PG"

"Lets go!" She pulled out her sword "It rescue time!"

* * *

**Marshall Lee – Hey, this is kinda strange**

**Me – HEY! I always speak first!**

**Marshall Lee - Not this time!**

**Me – I found your diary in your luggage, so you don't want me to read it to the readers you better let me have the first word!**

**Marshall Lee – You write it!**

**Me – And you spelt 'Marshall Lee' wrong **

**Marceline – Really? Oh my GLOB!**

**Marshall Lee – No I didn't!**

**Me – Sure, 'Mashall Lea'**

**Marshall Lee – I WAS 10!**

**Me – Whatever!**


	6. Acting Wierd

_**In the Ice Kingdom (Aaa)**_

* * *

The Ice Queen was sat in front of her mirror, with Prince Gumball in her Ice Cage

"I hate it here" He mumbled

"Who doesn't" The Ice Queen stated "What was that girls name?"

"Who?" Prince Gumball asked

"The girl that hid you and that princess"

"Oh, I think her names Alice"

"Oh" The Ice Queen pulled out a white box with icey blue ivy painted on it, she opened it and a beautiful soft voice started singing

'_Two tracks towards distance_

_I call the consultation procedure of the foreign _

_The blue flower blooms soon _

_Uncertainty excites me_

_The uncertainty drives me _

_I'll return when I know_

_I'll return when I know_

_Just do not know where it carries me_

_I'll return when I know _

_If I know where it blooms'_

The Ice Queen pulled a out of the box picture of her with Alice when she was 2, on the back it said –

_Simone with our baby girl, Alice Iceine Petrikov_

A tear rolled down the Ice Queen's face

"That was me singing, you know" She told her captive

"Its wonderful" The prince told her, slightly stunned by this "Why don't you sing anymore?"

Another tear rolled down her face, she walked over to the cage and released the prince

"You can go now" She told him

"Are you OK?" He asked, noticing she was crying, and she never cried

"Yeh, I'm fine… go, before Fionna shows up"

"Oh OK" the prince left, about 5 minutes later, the Ice Queen started crying

"Wenk wenk? Wenk wenk wenk (Ice Queen? Are you crying?)" Gunthena asked

"Yes, Gunthena, I'm crying," the Ice Queen turned to her most loyal penguin servant

"Wenk? (Why?)" She asked

"I-I left my daughter… and she's here now, How could I? How could I give away my only daughter?" She burst into tears again

"Wenk (Dude)" Gunthena mumbled

"SIMON! What if he didn't know she came here! I've gotta call him!" The Ice Queen darted towards the Ice Phone

"Hello?" The Ice King asked from the other end

"Simon, its me!"

"Simone? Why are you calling me?"

"Our daughter is in Aaa!"

"WHAT? IM GOING OVER THERE!" The Ice King hung up the phone

"My poor baby" Simone mumbled to herself

* * *

_**Meanwhile with Fionna, Finn and the others**_

* * *

Finn, Fionna, Cake, Jake, Alice, and Snowy were walking towards the Ice Kingdom, and were surprised to see Prince Gumball

"PG?" Fionna asked

"Yep" He replied

"You got away?" Cake stared at him

"Nope, Ice Queen let me go" Everyone was even more confused than before

"Why?" Finn asked

"Im not really sure…" the Prince replied "Something really emotional, I guess, about you, Alice"

"M-Me?" the Ice Princess was shocked

"Yeh" the prince looked around "I-I think I wanna go back to the candy kingdom"

"OK, PG, Lets get going" Fionna grabbed the prince and started walking towards the Candy Kingdom, swiftly followed by the others

_Whats so special about me? _Alice thought, but deep in her mind she knew…

"You ok?" Finn asked her

"Im just scared" she replied "Don't mind me, keep your eye on the prince"

"OK" the hero replied

_I have a bad feeling _Alice thought

* * *

**Me - So, what's up with Simone?**

**Marshall Lee - Shut up! Your writing sucks, just stick to Teen Titans, I HATE YOU!**

**Me - Wtf?**

**Marshall Lee - Sorry, sorry, Im just on edge**

**Me - Oh OK**

**Marshall Lee - Also, _Iceine? _What kind of middle-name is that?**

**Me - Its an Ice Kingdom name,**

**Fionna - Sure, also, who's Simone?**

**Marshall Lee - Ice Queen**

**Fionna - Oh**

**Me - I think this is getting less funny**

**Marshall Lee - Me too**

**Me - Anyway, sorry it took so long, my internet FAILED! Anyway, BYE XX**


	7. ITS NINJA TIME!

_**Somewhere in the Ice Kingdom**_

* * *

After Fionna and Cake returned there friend to his palace, they wanted to show their newest friends all of the Land Of Aaa

They decided to show Finn, Jake, Alice and Snowy the _better _parts of the Ice Kingdom

Finn couldn't help but notice how beautiful the snow-flakes looked in Fionna's hair, the way her golden locks glowed in the dimming light, how-

"I wouldn't bother dude," Jake whispered into his ear "It would be like making out with your twin sister!"

"Gross!" Finn exclaimed, pushing his friend into a tree

"AHHH!" Jake screamed from the other side

"What is it man?" Finn asked pushing his way through the tree

Finn was caught by surprise to actually see someone there, he was a Ice Ninja!

Light blue skin, dark-ish blue hair, Ice weaponry, the boy was sure of it

"H-H-Hey dude" Finn stuttered, slightly scared

He wore a dark blue ninja outfit covering his mouth, black boots, gloves and belt he also had a light blue backpack with him, Finn suspected the backpack contained more weaponry, maybe a spell manual or two….

"Uh Hello" The ninja replied "Are you lost or an attacker?" He asked, holding up his Ice Sword

"W-We came here with our friends" Jake replied

"Oh the blonde heroine and her feline companion?" the ninja asked

"Y-Yes…" Finn responded, terrified of the ninja boy "I-Im Finn and this is Jake"

"Oh, I am Icero, you should go back to your group" The ninja told them, not making eye contact "I sense the feline growing impatient"

"Fe- what?" Finn asked

"Cat" Icero told him

"Crud, I think he's right" Jake told Finn, hearing Cake the Cat's faint yelling in the background

"Well, we better go, bye Mr Icero!" The human boy yelled as he grabbed his tangerine bro, pushing his way through the trees

Finn tripped on a fallen branch, sending him crashing on the other side

"Ow" Jake groaned

"Sorry" Finn helped Jake back up, realising Fionna and the rest were a bit ahead

"Hey!" Fionna yelled, waving "Where'd you go?"

"Oh, no where!" Finn yelled back

"Well hurry up!" Cake yelled, slightly angry "Aaa is a BIG place!"

"Jezz" Jake mumbled, still sitting on the frosty floor "And my butt's frozen!"

"Just move ya dumbutt!" the white and caramel cat yelled "It wears off!"

"Cats" Jake mumbled

"Dogs" Cake mumbled

* * *

_**In Prince Gumball's Lab**_

* * *

Princess Bubblegum and Prince Gumball were sharing stories about there kingdoms with each other whilst working on a experiment

"One time," Prince Gumball paused, trying to think of his funniest story "I painted Marshall's Axe pink! He was super ticked!"

The two shared a laugh, they really enjoyed each others company, they felt like the best of friends, maybe, a little more than friends

"Oh, Gumball, im so glad we met, Ive never felt so..."

"Princess?"

She leant closer to the prince, and whispered "Happy..."

"Me too" the prince whispered back, and he moved closer for a kiss then... '_**BAM**!' _the door flung open

"My Prince, I bought you and your _guest _some tea!" Spearmint Maid, the green and white striped maid with a blue maids costume and a matching bow on top of her head, smiled as she set the tray down, completely ignoring how close they were to each other

"Uh, T-Thank you Spearmint Maid," Neither prince or princess moved, both frozen with embarrassment "Y-You can go now"

"Okay, just call if you need anything!" SM then walked out the room, quietly shutting the door

Outside, Peppermint Butler smiled at SM "How'd it go?" He asked

"I can't believe it! I guess you were right Mr Peppermint"

"Don't call me that, that's what Lemongrab calls me"

"Oh sorry Peppermint"

"Its fine Spear, so, what were-?"

"They were just about to kiss! Thats all!"

"Fine, ill trust you, sweetie"

"Tee hee! Oh Peppermint!"

"Hey, Spearmint, hey, wanna go somewhere?"

"Sure!" She giggled holding his gloved hand with hers

* * *

**Me- WERE BACK!**

**Marshall Lee- And worst than ever!**

**Me- I_I ... I hate you!  
**

**Marshall Lee- No you dont! **

**Fionna- Will you two knock it off?!**

**Me + Marshall Lee- Sorry Fionna**

**Fionna- Now apologise!**

**Me- Sorry I annoyed you and made Marceline kick your ass**

**Marshall Lee- Sorry I made fun of you Fanfic**

**Fionna- There you go!**

**Me- Friends? :)**

**Marshall Lee- ... sure, Friends, :)**

**Me- Anyways, next time they'll be a not so familiar face... your hint, 4! Till next time, CYA!**


End file.
